Honey Trap
by lazyBeautifullife
Summary: Tsuna wasn't mentally prepared when a blonde lady french kissed his best friend and then demanded him to go home with her. And what's this? She has a past with Reborn? "She's my ex lover." "Who the hell is your ex lover!" Pre future arc
1. Chapter 1

**So um... I know I already have a fic out, but I suddenly had this huge urge to start on another one, before the plot and motivation left me (And before EXAMS chase me down to hell). In any case, I will try my best to update the both fics as frequently as possible. Please enjoy this fic as well! Also do leave a comment, it really helps to keep me motivated. I also have another KHR story, so do check out that one as well!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC and plot.**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi could say that from his experiences so far, he was sure the foreigners he will come across are either, a mafia related person, or crazy. And in some cases both.

In any case he has already braced himself for any kind of weirdness that might occur when he meets a foreign person.

But in the end, he still wasn't mentally prepared of what was going to happen when he and his two friends came across a beautiful, wavy blonde haired foreigner lady, who seemed to be lost.

Tsuna and his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, were on their way to his house after school to hang out. As usual, Gokudera seemed to be annoyed by Yamamoto who obliviously laughed at small things which just added more fuel to Gokudera's annoyance.

It was then when Tsuna had noticed the lady, he could only see her back, but judging from her body language he could tell she was lost. He thought of helping but in the end his English was way too shitty for that, even though his beloved tutor had tried every (torture) study method to improve his speaking skills, he still haven't really improved much.

He thought maybe he could ask Gokudera to help out, before the lady turned around and much to his confusion, her worried expression turned into a happy one as she almost ran in his direction.

"Hayato!~~~" she called out, finally causing Gokudera to stop his nagging at Yamamoto and turned to looked at the person who had called him

"Wha-"

Before he could even finish, the lady had cupped his cheeks, and much to boys' shock, she kissed him fully on the lips. Tsuna was pretty damn sure that she had shoved her tongue in as well, which cause him to shriek, while blood rushed to his face. Even the ever so oblivious Yamamoto, widened his eyes as he blushed at the bold action. Well, puberty is a bitch after all.

It took a few milliseconds for Gokudera's face to light up like a Christmas tree. And 10 more seconds for him to be knocked out. When she saw that, the lady finally released him causing him to sit on the floor because of weakened knees.

"The fuck are you doing you crazy bitch?!" Gokudera finally shouted, his face still red as a tomato as he finally snapped out of it.

"Oh my, what did I say about that dirty vocabulary of yours? Hayato hmm?" Surprisingly, the lady replied in fluent Japanese.

"You..." Gokudera finally got a good look at the lady who had just, in a way, sexually harassed him. "...Arina?"

"Ehh?! Gokudera kun you know her?" Tsuna asked shocked, this was getting even weirder by the second. Who was she? His lover? No way, he knows how Gokudera is like with girls, plus she is defiantly older than him. His sister? He and Bianchi never mentioned another sibling among them. His mum? She is way too young, not to mention that is incest and illegal.

"You mean, Professor Arina?" Arina corrected as Gokudera picked himself up.

Ah, so she is his teacher, Tsuna thought in relief, but wait! Student and teacher relationships are forbidden as well!

"Tch, what are you doing here anyways?" Gokudera asked, wiping his lipstick covered lips with his sleeve. "Also, stop doing that! You kissing manic! How could you show Jyuudaime such a shameful sight!"

Arina just smiled, suddenly pulling Gokudera in her huge chest, causing Tsuna and Yamamoto to once again blush."I see that you are still disrespectful as always." She said 'sweetly' through her gritted teeth.

"Stop it, you crazy woman! I can't breathe!" Gokudera tried to push her away but to no avail, but Arina decided to humor him and let him go letting him to catch his breath.

"Looks like we have to work on that attitude of yours again Hayato." Arina said resting a hand on her hip. "As for the reason why I am here, I'm sure a smart student like you know."

"No way..." Gokudera mumbled as he thought about the possibility.

"Gokudera/kun?" Tsuna and Yamamoto called out in concern.

"Yes way." Arina said, "On your father's orders, I came to drag you home."

Gokuder's widen, so did Tsuna's and Yamamoto's. Tsuna slight panicked, she couldn't just take away a precious friend of his!

"But before I do so..." Ariana started once again, turning to Tsuna this time. He finally got a good look at her face, and noticed how beautiful she was. He cheeks heated up a bit once again, when he noticed that she was talking to him. "Would you mind showing me to your house? Vongole boy?"

* * *

And that's how she ended up in Tsuna's room.

She lied sweetly to his mum, Nana, that she was a friend of Bianchi and that she came to visit her, his mum being the kind hearted soul she was, let her in without any further questions.

Gokudera had insisted that he did not have to let her in, but Tsuna decided to do so anyways. He wanted to try and persuade her to leave Gokudera here.

When the four of them got comfortable in Tsuna's room, which was miraculously clean today much to Tsuna's relief. His mum must have cleaned up early this morning. Arina introduced herself as she calmly drank the cup of tea Nana had kindly brought her.

Apparently, her name is Arina. Her occupation is surprise! A hitman. Please note the sarcasm, Tsuna had an idea what her job is as soon as he knew that she was Gokudera's teacher. At least she wasn't here to assassinate him.

"I will tell you this from the start, I have no intention of going back." Gokudera firmly said looking at Arina with resolved eyes.

"Your opinion does not matter to me, Hayato." Arina said firmly, "It's a job. I knew you aren't going to come with me like a good boy, so I'm going to drag you back whether you like it or not."

"You can't!" Tsuna cut in before Gokudera could say anything back, "He is a precious friend of mine!"

Gokudera was touched, by how his beloved Jyuudaime stood up for him.

"That's right! Can't you do something about it pretty lady?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. "It doesn't look like he wants to leave."

Arina sighed. She never knew these kids would be so naive. Instead of answering Yamamoto, she pulled out a small roulette gun from her cleavage and pointed it at Tsuna. Which immediately caused Gokudera and Yamamoto to jump up.

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna!"

"Sit down." She ordered, the two hesitated yet they still remained where they were. "Tuna boy, did you know that you are the reason why Hayato wants to remain here?"

Tsuna didn't say anything but just gulped.

"If I kill you, he wouldn't have a reason to stay here anymore." Arina continued before turning to Gokudera. "Hayato, if you come back with me obediently, I will let this kid live."

"I..." Gokudera looked down, clutching his hands in anger. He was angry at his incapable self of not being able to do anything against his teacher.

"Gokudera kun!" Tsuna finally found his voice back. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to!"

Arina frowned as she pushed her gun closer to Tsuna. "Then you will die." She threatened him, yet, Tsuna didn't back down and just stared back at her with resolve in his eyes.

The exchange lasted for a few more seconds before Arina started laughing pulling away her gun. "Alright,alright. Relax now boys, you win."

The three boys were confused, but when they saw her out back her gun, they felt safer and sat down once again.

"That was just a little test." Arina explained. "And you passed with flying colors!"

**I will stop here for now, because I feel like the prologue would come out too long and it might start to bore you readers. Anyways, what do you guys think about Arina? More about her will be revealed in the next chapter! **

**See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry it took a bit long to update, I had exams T-T In any case, thank you all for the follows and favorites! Though I might sound selfish, but I sure wish that you guys would leave a review! I need some feed backs because I'm a lonely soul and I need to know whether I'm doing a okay job or not.**

**Alice aquabld : When I first created Arina, I made it her life mission to harass as much as Khr boys as possible. The payment for that might be huge in some cases, but I'm sure she won't die...maybe. P.S, Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy that you did!**

* * *

"Test?..." Tsuna repeated confusingly as he watched Arina file her nails.

"Don't misunderstand though, his father still asked me a favor to report to him if I ever see Hayato." Arina replied, checking her nails. "It was supposed to be Shamal's and Bianchi's job though…."

_"What?! Hayato disappeared from Italy?!" Arina almost dropped her cigarette. "How do you know anyways?"_

_"I kept a track on him when he ran away from home." The man known as Gokudera's father, the boss of the Scorpione Family. "I was aware of his every move, including you helping him."_

_"Geh." Arina looked away in guilt, she was the one who was responsible in helping Gokudera to run away from home. "Well, what do you want me to do?"_

_Her boss handed her two letters, she opened them and read them. Judging from the handwriting, she could already tell who wrote them. _

_Ha? You want me to find that brat?! Sorry! I'm kinda busy, I might have knocked up a lady by mistake!-Shamal._

_Arina's eye twitched, she owned Shamal a favor and in return, she taught him the ways of wooing a lady, and this is what happens?!_

_Hayato? Don't know. Also I'm lovey dovey with Reborn right now. Don't you dare interrupt us.-Bianchi._

_Arina's eye twitched again, her former student is love struck with a baby. Great. She sighed, it was obvious to her that these two knew where Hayato is._

_"I take it you want me to find him and bring him back?" Arina asked, "It might take a while."_

_"That's not necessary, I only need you to report back to me if you see him by chance." Her boss answered. "Until then, just do what you usually do."_

"…and that's basically what happened." Arina finished explaining. "I hope you know what kind of trouble you gave to Shamal and Bianchi, Hayato."

Instead of answering her, Gokudera just looked away stubbornly, causing her to sigh again at his behavior.

"Then why did you give us a test if you weren't going to take him back?" Yamamoto asked

"I heard from Shamal, what he was doing here." Arina started explaining. "I wanted to see if this new boss of his is worth serving. If you had failed my test, I would have dragged him back by force."

"You are still going to report back to that geezer anyways aren't you?" Gokudera suddenly asked after staying silent for a while.

"Depends on my mood, and your behavior." Arina answered cheekily, standing up and walked over to Gokudera, ruffling his hair. "Relax, after all that trouble I took to get you out of the house, I'm not going to put you back in."

Gokudera face lit up and swatted her hands away in embarrassment. Slightly pissed, she pulled his cheeks. Causing Yamamoto to laugh.

"Stop it!" Gokudera protested as she finally let go. "Stop laughing baseball freak!"

Arina chuckled at sight of Gokudera holding Yamamoto up from his collar, shouting at him to stop laughing. Tsuna smiled as well, the sight of Arina smiling affectionately, he could tell she cared for Gokudera greatly, unlike his own tutor. Ah, even the thought of it just causes him to sigh in distress.

"We are back." A squeaky voice called out as the door opened revealing Bianchi and his beloved tutor in her arms.

Speak of the devil.

"Professor?!" Bianchi called out in surprise "When did you get here?!"

Arina didn't respond, instead she walked to the two of them. Her eyes fixed onto Reborn, who stared back just as intensely. The atmosphere in the room changed, for a few seconds nobody moved.

Until suddenly, both Reborn and Arina drew their gun and aimed at each other with speed that no one's eyes could follow. Bianchi was the first one to react and held Reborn closer. "Professor!"

"I see you are still as fast ever. Arina." Reborn commented as his gun turned back to Leon

"What about you? Did you get rusty or something?" Arina asked, putting back her gun into her bosom. Watching Reborn jump off from Bianchi's embrace and walked away to smack Tsuna back to earth from his shock.

"Professor! I missed you!" Bianchi hugged Arina.

"You clearly are too busy being lovey dovey with that thing over there." Arina said flicking Bianchi's forehead and pointed at Reborn. "I wouldn't trust him too much if I were you."

"Wait a sec! You and Reborn know each other?!" Tsuna asked finally snapping back to reality.

"You could say that." Reborn verified, jumping on top of his head. "She is my ex lover."

"Ehhh?!" Everyone else was dumbstruck as the information sank in.

"Who the hell is your ex lover!" Arina shouted at Reborn, throwing her composure out of the window, aiming her gun at him once again as she pulled the trigger, scaring the shit out of Tsuna as Reborn jumped out of the way. "We were just co workers a long time ago!"

"Anyways, aren't you tried in that form?" Reborn asked curiously, straightening his suit.

Arina sighed in answer before mist took over her body, when the mist cleared away. The kids except for Gokudera blinked in confusion as Arina disappeared in front of them.

"Where did she go?" Yamamoto asked looking around. "That's a neat trick."

"No matter how you look at it, it's obvious it's an illusion you baseball freak!" Gokudera answered through gritted teeth, god, does he have to be so oblivious all this time?

"I'm here."

All the eyes followed the source of the voice. Instead of a fully matured lady, what stood in her place was a baby version of Arina, same hair and eyes but just in the form of a baby, a clear pacifier hanging on her chest.

"What?!" Tsuna pointed at her, that lady who sexually harassed his friend was actually a baby?!

"Why are you so surprised? Reborn is a baby too." Arina asked as she jumped onto Gokudera's shoulder despite his protests, not that he made any effort to push her off, he wouldn't dare anyways.

"But you..." Tsuna trailed off, how does a baby even know how to French kiss someone or flirt?!

"Just so you know, Arina is arguably the best Honey Trap in the world." Reborn chimed in.

"That's impossible!" Tsuna half screamed.

"Hahaha, that's so cool. Another incredible baby." Yamamoto laughed and praised, although Arina was sure that he didn't even know what Honey Trap means.

"Anyways, Professor why are you here?" Bianchi asked as she came back to bring in some cookies. She had left when Arina was transforming back to her original form.

"I'm here for a hit. After that I think I will stay here for a bit, I can use for some vacation." Arina replied as she ate one of the cookies, causing Tsuna to look at her as if she was crazy. I mean, it's poison cooking for god's sake! "Don't worry I'm immune to poison."

"Also, since I'm here." Arina continued. "I might as well teach the future Vongole Don some art of communication, in thanks for looking after Bianchi and Hayato."

Tsuna just laughed nervously, he wasn't sure if he should be happy about it or not. However, a look at Gokudera's face told him that he was in some serious trouble.

* * *

"And class, this is our new student. Gokudera Arina, please treat her well."

Tsuna's and Gokudera's jaws dropped, while Yamamoto just laughed at the sight of a middle schooler Arina. She smiled waving at them, before bowing to the class.

"She has the same surname as Gokudera kun!" A fangirl of Gokudera pointed out. Not that it needed a genius to do that. "Is she related to him?!"

"Gokudera kun?! What's going on?!" Tsuna asked, turning to his friend for an answer. Instead of answering, Gokudera only stared into the void as a soul like thing flew out of his still opened mouth. "His soul flew out! Gokudera kun!"

"Hello. I'm probably not going to be here for long, but I still hope we get along." Arina shot a sweet smile at the class that made every male swoon.

As soon as the bell rang signaling lunch, Gokudera stood up and dragged Arina to the rooftop much to the rest of the class' disappointment, Tsuna and Yamamoto quickly followed.

"What are you thinking?!" Gokudera demanded.

"I thought I could investigate the young Vongole's education environment," Arina answered arranging her hair. "I was amazed by how much he sucked at English even though he has Reborn as his tutor."

Tsuna felt the harsh blow, even though he was supposed to be used to it after hearing so many times. Yamamoto laughed a bit, patting his shoulder to comfort him.

"That's not it!" Gokudera shouted again. "Why did you use my last name?!"

Arina just shrugged in response, "Because it was easier this way. Don't worry I won't get into trouble."

Even though she said that, the three boys still had an uneasy feeling. Especially Gokudera, heck he lived with this kissing maniac for years, he knew just how many trouble she attracts, start from desperate and persistent males that she had seduced for the heck of it.

In the end they all went back to class where most of the students immediately surrounded Arina, causing the boys to back away immediately watching the scene from afar.

"Hahaha, she's popular!" Yamamoto laughed.

"It's not a laughing matter!" Gokudera glared. "I'm sorry Jyuudaime! I will make sure she doesn't get into trouble!"

Tsuna just laughed nervously, what kind of tutor needs her own student to keep her in check?

"Ah yes, I'm Hayato nii's younger sister!" Arina answered causing Gokudera to facepalm. "I have always been sick so I didn't go to school much."

Arina made a sad face making the students to feel sorry for her.

"But I really wanted to see my brother's class. The way he talked about it made it sound so fun." Arina continued with her lie. "Although, my brother acts like that, he actually is a big softie inside."

Gokudera winced and was about to jump in if it wasn't for Tsuna who held him back. Arina just blew him a kiss and excused herself, walking out before anyone could stop her. "THAT CRAZY WOMAN!" Arina snickered as she heard her student's raging, and skipped along the hall way, before bumping into someone and fell.

"Oi, watch where you are going." A student with a pompadour hairstyle said not bothering to help her up. A little irritated, Arina noticed that he was on the Disciplinary Committed and decided to play with him.

"Owie, I think I sprained my leg." Arina said her eyes getting teary as she looked up at him. "Can you please take me to the infirmary?"

Arina smirked as the Prefect gave in and gave her piggy back. Lucky! Now she didn't have to ask where the infirmary is and she gets to be carried there as well. The Prefect was nervous about it, causing the students nearby to gossip and whisper. When he finally arrived she jumped down easily and blew him a kiss with made him sputter and walk away quickly.

Giggling, Arina walked inside soundlessly and found the person she was looking for. Who was reading a damn porn magazine, causing her to sigh as she knocked the door to indicate her arrival.

"How can I help you?" The said person turned to face her, before he could do anything, she tackled him to the ground and sat on top him.

"Well, hello Shamal..." Arina said with fake sweetness. "Since you left, all the hits from the family came to me and here you are, avoiding your job while I have to work for your part as well."

"Geh, Arina?" Shamal gulped a bit as he examined her face, although she looks like a middle schooler, he was positive it was Arina. "What's with that get up? Not that I mind, you still look as beautiful as always."

Arina just scoffed as she got off from him, "Your strike zone is getting wider isn't it? Going after middle schoolers now? They should get you arrested."

"Now, now. Don't be like that." Shamal said getting up. "Your strike zone is even wider than mine, there is a reason they call you a kissing manic."

"I only kiss cute girls and kids!" Arina protested. "Unless it's a job, I would never kiss another male for nothing."

"...I didn't ask you your kissing policy..."

* * *

Arina left the infirmary, it was getting boring dealing with Shamal's failed sweet talks. She started skipping down the hallway, enjoying the feeling of being a middle schooler humming a tune to herself. She had no idea what she should do next. Before she could decide, she could hear rushed footsteps and her student's shout.

"Stop it right there woman!" Gokudera commanded as he sprinted towards her, with Yamamoto and Tsuna right behind him.

"No way! Not unless you ask politely!" Arina ran as well sticking her tongue out, it made Tsuna wonder just who actually is the more childish between the master and the student.

Just before she could turn the corner, Arina came face to face with another student. Her instincts told her to stop, as she felt a killing intent coming from the student. Behind her, she could tell that the three boys also stopped in their tracks, a few feet away from her.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna shrieked, "Hi-Hi-Hibari san!" He sounded absolutely terrified of this guy to Arina.

"What's this, are you guys afraid of this guy?" Arina asked curiously to confirm her assumption, Tsuna nodded his head furiously while Yamamoto laughed nervously and lastly, even her own student looked away stubbornly pretending he wasn't. "So, you must be the strongest here right?" Arina asked once again pointing at Hibari who was quickly planning their death all the time.

"Crowding and running in the hallways are against the rules." Hibari said slowly with an annoyed tone. "For that I shall I bite you all to death."

Arina blinked at his catchphrase, and before she knew it her body moved away by reflex as a metal tonfa swung at where she was standing just a second ago. She was actually impressed, you don't often see a middle schooler that can be that fast.

But still not fast enough for her.

Arina smirked as she faked a step, which made Hibari to respond immediately as he swung at her again. She quickly stepped towards his left side were he left open for that second and much to everyone else shock, she grabbed his face and...kissed him.

At this point, the shocked faces from the three boys behind her could match the one from the famous 'The Scream' painting. Hibari himself felt his own eyes widen as he stopped moving. After a few slow agony seconds Arina pulled away, pleased by her own doings as she saw Hibari staring with a pair of confused eyes. Taking it as her chance she blew him another kiss before jumping out of a nearby window.

As she landed gracefully, she felt the killing intent once again, this time even stronger as she heard Tsuna shriek in fear.

"Oi! Hibari! Don't you vent your anger on us! Ah, Jyuudaime!" Her cute student's panicked shouts made her days as usual as she chuckled.

Ahh, she was feeling a bit tried nowadays, but seeing her student suffer just rejuvenated her once again.

And on that day, it was marked as the demon of the Namimori, Hibari's worst mood ever as he mercilessly went on a rampage that would haunt the students for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**GUUYS?! 11 new reviews? OMG thank you for answering my prayers. I'm so happy to hear or in this case read from you guys!**

**So this leads to me asking you guys for another small favor. As you may have noticed, this story has the Arcoblaeno tagged. Sooner or later in this story I will be adding an Arcoblaneo arc, it's about before when they were still adults. And as most of you know, in the cannon story it wasn't mentioned much about their past adventures and stuff.**

**So here is the thing, I would like you guys to review any kind of headcannons, relationship ones, character ones anything about the Arcoblaeno only. If I find one that I like that I can fit in the story, I will add it in (with you guys' permission of course). In a way, it could help me get closer with you guys while getting more ideas for my story. Of course normal/ critique reviews are always welcomed as well.**

**So sorry for the long ass intro, also the replied for review is at the bottom! Happy reading even though this chapter is rather uneventful since we are entering the future arc.**

* * *

Gokudera has had enough.

He thought that maybe his tutor would actually keep to her words and keep away from trouble, but oh boy how wrong he was. Rumors about her started spreading like a wild fire in less than the 10 minutes that she has been here. He decided he needed to take action before she took over the school, the only person that is allowed to conquer the school is his beloved Jyuudaime only!

That's how he went to hunt her down, his boss tagged along even though he insisted that he didn't have to.

The mistake he made was giving in to him and let him come along.

After Arina enraged Hibari she fled the scene, leaving the angered demon vent out his anger and wrath on the three of them. Gokudera didn't care about the stupid baseball freak, in fact he should have used him as a shield to save his boss. And that, he failed as well. It took a huge blow to his pride as the right hand man, even though Tsuna said that it wasn't his fault, it still didn't stop him from kneeling in front him to beg for forgiveness.

At this time, Arina was still happily skipping around the school, careful not to bump into Hibari once again, she could hear some screams from the third floor, but honestly, she is in a too good of a mood to bother with troublesome things. Although it was her who started it.

Still, it was getting boring now. She isn't interested in making all the males fall for her something, like what's the benefit for that? Maybe she should do home after all. And by home she meant Gokudera's, she sneaked in yesterday night, even though he didn't tell her where he lived.

"Leaving so soon?"

At least she was about to go home, before a certain baby stopped her.

"It's getting boring, but if you are going to entertain me, I might consider staying a bit longer." Arina said almost sarcastically. In return, Reborn only smirked when he revealed a small hidden door that fitted his size.

"I guess I can humor you for a bit." Reborn replied as he walked in, "It's not a bad idea to catch up a bit."

Arina scoffed as she undid her illusion and followed after him in her baby form.

* * *

The two baby hitmen sat opposite of each other, each with a cup of espresso in their hands. To most other hitmen's opinion, these two seemed to get along pretty well. In Arina's case, she believes that she hates Reborn's guts. Sometimes.

She doesn't know what Reborn thinks of her, but all she knows is that he enjoys getting on her nerves. Who was she kidding? He got on everyone's nerves at least once, though only those he found reactions amusing.

In the same manner, Arina was the same. Although she states that she has 'kissing policy', the truth is that she would kiss anyone as long as she knows that the victim's reaction would amuse her.

Maybe it was because the fact that they were so similar, or maybe the fact that she was so used of having men wrapped around her fingers, or maybe it's because she viewed him as her rival, that made Arina easily annoyed by him.

"You have some guts, whisking away my pupil from right underneath my nose you know." Arina decided to speak up as she sipped her espresso, although she hates his guts sometimes, she had to admit that Reborn makes one of the world's top class espressos.

"Now, now, you shouldn't go accusing people like that." Reborn replied with a small smirk, "Although, I didn't whisk him away, I merely convinced him to come."

"The only other person I know that can make a person disappear from a country without leaving any traces, would be you." Arina said

"True," Reborn admitted, "By the way, did you find any clues?"

Arina looked up, she knew what he was talking about.

The curse of the rainbow.

"Nothing." Arina sighed, "To be honest, we both know that we are going to die a dog's death anyways."

Reborn just hummed in response, before holding up a deck of cards. "Poker?"

Arina blinked at the sudden change of subject and gave a small smirk, it was finally getting more fun now.

* * *

"Tch, 7 wins, 7 losses and 6 draws huh?" Arina mumbled to herself as she walked down the streets back home. "He still haven't lost his touch."

In her adult from, she was on her way back home before she caught sight of her student and his group of friends. Of course she approached them happily, totally without any evil intention. While getting closer she noticed that two girls were with the three boys, her woman intuition telling her that there was some potential love gossip going on.

"Ah! There you are!" Gokudera pointed as she got closer. "Don't go around causing Jyuudaime troubles dammit!"

"Gokudera kun...should you really be talking to your tutor like that?" Tsuna asked uncertainly, he learned that messing with your tutor resulted into really bad things, the hard and unfortune way.

"Yo! Arina san!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully.

"Hi~~" Arina greeted back, before turning to the girls. "Who do we have here? Two cuties?"

The two girls looked at her curiously as she got closer, Arina recognized the ginger haired one as the girl from the same class smiling, she approached her. Tsuna felt his Hyper Intuition kicked in and grabbed Arina's arm before she got to close to his crush, it seemed to surprise Arina, but instead of being flustered about it she smirked at him with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Oho?" Arina teased knowingly as Tsuna blushed a bit, she knew that he was going to stop her because he had a feeling she was going to kiss the girl. She only needed confirmation that this was the girl that he had a crush on, suddenly Tsuna felt unsafe once again, as he noticed that Arina had found out about his crush.

"Ano..." the ginger haired girl spoke up, "Do we know each other from somewhere?"

"Hahi. What a beautiful lady." the other girl commented

Arina smiled at the girls, she must have seen the similarity between her and her middle school appearance. "No, it must be your imagination."

"I see...My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, it's nice to meet you."

"Miamura Haru desu!"

"I'm Arina nice to meet you." Arina smiled once again, she noticed the bags in their hands pointing at them questioningly. "Are you guys doing something?"

"Ah, it's for the party for Lambo chan!" Kyoko answered holding up the bag.

"Ah~~for the cow boy is it?" Arina said, remembering the kid got discharged from hospital yesterday. "Well, I won't keep you then."

"Oh? Arina san you aren't tagging along?" Yamamoto asked "You get to taste my dad's sushi!"

"Maybe next time, adults are busy you know?" Arina said as she walked away waving at them. Gokudera cheered inwardly knowing that she wouldn't be there causing more chaos.

* * *

Alright, maybe by busy she meant going through her emails lazily at her student's house in nothing but her underwear with a can of beer in her hands. Though, she really didn't feel like hanging out with the kids. In the end she decided that for once in a blue moon that she would turn to bed early.

The next morning, she was surprised that her student wasn't back home. She didn't question it though, Gokudera is a kid who ran away from home, she thinks that he can look after himself. So she just shrugged it off before dressing up to leave and meet up with Bianchi. On her way, a red Ferrari pulled by next to her. She raised a brow not amused until the person got out from it.

"Yo, Arina."

"Horse boy?" Arina stopped walking fully facing the Cavallone Don.

"Haha, I finally got promoted from 'pony boy' to 'horse boy'?" Dino laughed scratching his head.

"Well, appearance wise at least." Arina admitted "Though I bet you are still wet behind the ears."

"Man, Reborn said the same the thing." Dino said. "Speaking of Reborn, did you see him? Tsuna and him disappeared and I'm trying to find them."

"How would I know?" Arina answered "If it's him, they are probably off doing something crazy somewhere."

"I guess so..." Dino agreed, feeling a shiver down his spine's as he remembered his harsh training days. "...I will be on my way then, I will treat you to drink some other time!"

Dino climbed back into the car as he asked his right hand man to drive off waving at Arina one last time, she waved back and continued to make her way to Sawada's household.

_Maybe Gokudera left with them?_ Arina thought. _I bet Reborn is giving him and Tuna boy some extreme torture training or something._

Little did she knew that she was right, only that they were in another timeline...

* * *

**Review replies! I'm so happy I got reviews to write this corner! So thank you all once again.**

**Meilinfan: Fun fact, Arina was created using bitch sensei as a reference.**

**Guest: Comedy gold? Oh stop it you, ...Continue please. I can feel my self esteem going up.**

**Alice aquabld: Good to know you enjoyed the scene where Hibari got kissed, I will try to fit another one in if I can!**

**mika1617: Arina isn't really Reborn's lover. He said it to get on her nerves. Her main flames is the sky flames, but she is a multi flamer which explains the illusions. About the fact whether or not she is an actual Arcoblaeno, will be revealed later in the future arc! And I like the fact that you reviewed! :)**

**Nandarin: I will do my best! Thank you!**

**ApocalypseAlice: I'm glad you like Arina! Good to know that she is fitting in!**

**amvman52: Cheesy ending I know, but I really love cheese. Seriously, I really do.**

**farronewp: I like you dear reader.**

** And the fact that you reviewed.**

** Also, I will try to update whenever I can.**

**Tsukiyomi Namida: It was my intention to make you laugh, glad you did.**

**n1ghtdr34m3r: Alex is my top female bae, and yes I did. Come here and let me hug you follow knb fan. From a scale from 1- 10 with 10 being the highest possibility, I'd say around 4 or 5 on whether or not Arina is going to kiss Mukuro.**

**InLuVWithCandy: Everyone shall fall to the Kissing Manic muwahahaha *cough* *cough***

**That's all folks! Until next time, don't forget your headcannons pls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow updates, but I'm preparing for college and everything has been really stressful. Thank you for being patient and still following this story. Please do leave a review to help me keep on going. Special thanks to all those that reviewed! You guys are the best.**

* * *

_"YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"_

_"Arina, I know that you ar-"_

_"YOU ALWAYS KNOW." Arina screamed at the person who she cared for years, her first and only boss she had ever served with her all. "BUT DO YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE?! ALWAYS PRETENDING TO BE STRONG, HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR CHILD?!"_

_"..."_

_"I'm disappointed of you Luce. No matter how much you want to play hero, don't drag your kid into it!"_

_And the look Luce had returned to Arina stuck in her mind even after all these years. The bright smile that didn't waver not even for a single second, as if what they are going through is nothing serious and dreadful, as if she isn't dying at all. __"Take care of her please Arina." _

_Two minutes later, Luce passed away still with that smile on her face_

Arina opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, letting out a sigh she sat up and ran her hands through her soft blonde curls. How long has it been since she last had that dream? She had always thought that smile was her source of comfort, the thing she wanted to protect. In the end, she didn't manage to protect anything. And now that Luce's grandchild was on a war with the rest of world showed how much she failed at it.

Checking the time, Arina decided to lay back down and try to go back to sleep. She held up her clear pacifier and stared at it, her body has aged after ten years and even that fact along wasn't sitting well with her, she should have been the one to be stuck in a cursed forever baby body. She should have been the one to carry the burden. She should have...

_If only it was filled with orange, wouldn't all this be avoided? Look at the mess you created Luce. If only you weren't that stubborn and stop thinking that sacrificing yourself would be cool..._

_...wouldn't that have been better then?_

Clenching the pacifier. Arina closed her eyes, seeing Luce's smiling face once again. The smile that once healed her, now haunts her.

* * *

"Ciaossu!"

The perfect morning Arina wanted to wake up to was not, and never will be again, waking up with Reborn on her bed with her. She didn't even know exactly what she was more irritated about, the fact that he managed to sneak in without her noticing or the fact that he was wearing a stupid white suit sitting on her in her own bed. Whatever it was, for her, having Reborn on her bed was not in the least the nicest thing. Squinting through her eyes trying to glare at him even though sleep was threatening to take over, she pulled the cover up to cover her half naked body.

"The hell, I thought you died." Arina asked, her voice still husky with sleep. "Also, who allowed you to be on my bed."

"I came back to the living so I thought I should greet you first." Reborn retorted with a smirk on his face. "Plus what's the harm? It's not as if we haven't slept together before."

And the last statement was the last straw. With lighting speed, Arina threw a knife hidden underneath her pillow at Reborn. She clicked her tongue in annoyance when Reborn easily dodged it with his smirk unwavering. "And that was a mistake." Arina said through gritted teeth as she got out of the bed no longer caring that she was in her underwear and that Reborn was right there. As she pulled on a large sweater, she heard Reborn let out a sigh causing her to turn back to him waiting for him to say something.

"We will talk about that another time." Reborn said after a few seconds. "For now, we seem to have quite the problem in our hands."

"Good to know you noticed Sherlock." Arina replied "Whatever you are thinking of doing, I'm not going to be a part of it."

"Where are you going then?" Reborn asked making eye contact with her as if trying to read her. And he would have succeeded, if it was a normal person. But she was Arina, her skills were only second to Reborn's when it comes to keeping a poker face.

"Who knows?"

"Your student is here." Reborn stated not breaking eye contact with her. "Aren't you going to stay and help him?"

Just as Arina was about to respond the door flew open and the ten year younger Gokudera rushed in, with a flustered Tsuna right behind him.

"Gokudera kun! You shouldn't just barge in!" Tsuna tried to reason with his friend until he finally saw Arina. She was only with a sweater and pant-less showing off her slender bare legs which caused Tsuna to shriek in embarrassment and buried his face into his eyes. "I'M SO SORRY ARINA SAN!"

While Tsuna at least had the mind to apologize, her student had quiet the opposite reaction."You stupid woman! Put on some clothes!" He shouted at her with an equally red face as Tsuna. "Don't be standing there half naked in front of Jyuudaime!"

"May I remind you that this is my room?" Arina said in a scary tone of voice glaring at the two "By the way Hayato. I have told you again and again, that the way you are talking to me right now is unacceptable."

It wasn't the first time she had corrected Gokudera's rude way of speaking to people, but the two youngsters could tell this was the scariest time. Even Tsuna who hasn't known her for long knew the difference between the 10 years younger Arina and this one. The Arina here is constantly on the edge. Gokudera gulped, he was now speechless. It wasn't that he was never scared of her before. Usually she would be smiling while speaking in a scary voice, but this time there was no hint of playfulness or teasing tone in her voice. It was just pure irritation and anger.

"Out." Arina demanded with a harsh voice.

And for once, Gokudera didn't argue and dragged a stunned Tsuna out with him. When they got out, Arina let out a sigh and started to walk to the bathroom, Reborn's eyes following her until she closed the door with a slam. Staring into the mirror at herself, she found eye bags underneath her eyes, an indication of the lack of good sleep. Taking in her pathetic appearance for a few more seconds, she finally decided to snap herself out of it washing her face with cold water and this time she faced herself with a more resolved look in her eyes.

* * *

"Arina san are you leaving?"

Arina looked up from her suitcase and at the 24 years old Yamamoto who was standing at her door. He looked tired, the poor man had his father assassinated and watched his friends die. Though she really couldn't bring herself to pity him that much, this is what the Mafia world is like after all.

"Gokudera will need your help." Yamamoto said. "Where are you going to go at a time like this anyway?"

"Secret." Arina simply said giving a teasing smile that lacked in it's usual charm. "And as for Hayato, Lal and you are here."

She stood up and put on her jacket and prepared to move out, she gave a small smile to Yamamoto as she patted his shoulders while handing him a notebook. "Take care of them, as well as yourself. Also, give this to Hayato would you?". As she walked out she was met by Lal in the hallway. "Hey Lal chan, nice to see you doing well."

"Don't give me that, the both us know what is happening to our bodies right now." Lal said crossing her arms. "So where do you think you are going?"

"None of your business, but somehow also your business." Arina answered in a roundabout way that she knew that irritated Lal. "Don't do anything reckless. Colonello would be devastated."

And judging from the frown on Lal's face, Arina knew she hit on a sore subject. The resolve of wanting revenge for Colonello was the only thing that is helping Lal to cope with her harmed body and heart. Arina simply smiled sadly and left the place, she was like Lal too once.

_Love can turn people into fools sometimes. And as much as she hates to admit it, she was a fool once too._

The flight to Italy was going to be long and tiring. Millefiore's network was quiet something, she had to be really careful in hiding her identity and boarded the plane safely. Arina, looked outside the window, the cloud filled beautiful sky was not exactly helping with her mood. In fact it made it worse, she kept on thinking the sky she once served, the one that shined and just as beautiful as the sky she was admiring. Arina leaned back into her seat and sighed, her eyelids suddenly feeling a bit heavy, she knew if she slept she was going to dream about the past, but she couldn't help it. Or maybe, she wanted to dream of the good old times or not so good times.

* * *

_The Giglio Nero family was her home for as far as Arina knew. Her parent was a single mother who was the most feared and skilled assassin of that time, as much Arina would want to say her mother was a good parent, she simply wasn't. Klavdiya was skilled woman in every category, but parenting was not one of them. Arina was trained harshly by her mother from a young age, from education to seduction to assassin skills. Arina wouldn't say she loved her mother all that much, there was no motherly vibe from Klavidya. Rather that viewing her as mother, she viewed her as a mentor that she wanted to surpass one day._

_If there was one thing that made her qualify as a mother, would be the fact the she made her daughter admire her. Arina really did admire her strength and beauty even though she wasn't a good parent. Most of all, Arina admired her loyalty. Klavdiya served as the right hand woman for the Giglio Nero Settimo (7th), and she was often told that she would have to serve the next in line just like her mother. Arina wanted that, Luce was the only source of comfort she could seek after harsh beatings and training from her mother. She wanted to protect her, the sister figure in her life. And by some twisted sort of fate, both of their parents died almost at the same time._

_First to pass away was Klavidya. Arina wasn't much affected by it at first, she viewed death as something normal no matter how sudden it was. Later she and Luce found out from the Settimo that Klavidya was sick all along. Arina might have knew for a while, Klavidya's frequent coughs and how her beatings started to hurt less and lacked strength. What she wasn't prepared for was what Setttimo had fallen ill as well. Luce was then more secretive around Arina and she didn't like that one bit, but she figured it was something to do with the family business._

_A year later her own mother passed away, her best friend's mother passed away as well._

_Luce strongly held herself together and took the place as the boss. It was natural that the Settimo's death affected Luce more than Klavidya's death affected Arina. The mother and daughter had a stronger bond together than the latter pair. After a few weeks of struggle, the family was back to business. Arina made herself known in the underworld known as the most feared right hand woman in the mafia business._

_"What the hell is this bullshit?!" Arina screamed as she stomped her way to Luce's office where the latter greeted her with a smile._

_"Hmm? Is it another man again Arina?" Luce asked sweetly, looking away from her paper work for a second to look at the clearly pissed off Arina._

_"Yes and no" Arina answered with a huff and sat day in front of her boss. "So I was at this meeting you sent me right? The one about the trade thingy." Luce hummed in responce as she went back to reading as she listens to Arina rant. "And there were these guys who were gossiping around the most skilled assassin around. I didn't care much until I heard them say something I absolutely despised."_

_"Let me guess, they named a newbie male assassin as the most skilled one saying because you are woman and you mostly depend on your seduction skills?" Luce said not taking her eyes off her paperwork. She surpassed a giggle as Arina's eyes widen._

_"How did you- oh wait your looking into the future thing." Arina said before stopping for while staring at her nails with a frown. "So you must know the guy's face and name right?"_

_"Yes and I'm not going to tell you." Luce answered chuckling. "Can't have you going around to pick a fight with him. Plus you will meet him sooner or later"_

_"I wasn't going to!" Arina argued. "...I was only going to **greet** him since he is a newbie an all. How do you know we will meet anyway?"_

_"I just know." Luce answered with her I-know-it-all smile._

_Sometimes Arina wondered whether or not the future seeing ability was a curse or not. However it is thanks to that ability that Giglio Nero made t this far. Arina sighed as she leaned back into her seat as she watched Luce work away until she was bored enough to leave the room saying she wanted coffee. Luce watched her leave the room her smile never leaving her face as she saw the images flash in her mind. Two assassins at each other's throats arguing yet still manage to work in perfect teamwork. Luce smiled even wider. This was going to be fun._

* * *

_Fun my ass._

Arina yawned as she stretched in her seat, as the plane landed.

Such a pain in the ass in fact. Grandmother, mother, daughter. The three of them are pain in the ass. Yet she still cared for them a lot. Arina sighed as she pulled her suitcase after her as she walked out at the airport where a man was waiting for her. As soon as he spotted her he bowed to her. She climbed into the black car that was next to him as the man put her suitcase in the back and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Signora Arina." The man greeted from the mirror. "I still can't believe you are going to do this. Even after leaving the family, you are always helping us out. But are you really sure? The rest of the family are probably going to come at you with the intention to kill"

"It's fine I'm prepared. I'm sorry for the trouble Reno, I should have stayed." Arina said looking outside of the window as the car started and drove away.

"No, no. You have done enough, it's because as Giglio Nero family members we were useless and couldn't even protect our young boss." Reno said. "We are so useless we can't even save our princess even now. Who knows how much she is suffering right now."

"I felt like that once too." Arina said with a sigh. "You did enough Reno, the fact that you are betraying your family right now to help me is enough."

_I will save your brat this time. Definitely. _

* * *

**Alright so this is like the longest chapter from this story so far. Phew. Again sorry for the late update! How are you guys liking the story so far? It kinda turned a bit more serious now as we are in the future arc where more of Arina's past will be revealed, if I keep the same plot I have in mind that is. I might end up changing my ideas for the future chapter quiet a lot.**

**We will eventually get to Arina and Reborn's past as well. If you guys haven't figured it out yet, that's the pairing for this story.**

**...**

**Does that count as a spoiler? Nah... you guys should have gotten an idea by now right? Right?**

**And so far no kissing for this chapter lol. **


End file.
